An integrated circuit (IC) package is used to electrically couple an IC die to external components and circuitry. An IC package also serves to protect an IC die and to provide a suitable operating environment thereto. The above functions may include temperature regulation, impedance matching, and routing of I/O and voltage rails. Packaging architectures attempt to strike a balance between cost and performance of these and other functions.